3 little words
by The Penultimate T-shape
Summary: Funny how 3 little words can change your morning, spoken in a worried voice, the person shuffling...funny how 3 little words can change your whole life, and make it so much better. SasuNaru. Shounenai. Always expect the unexpected...


"No…" Naruto stepped back. Shock jarred his system. 'It's not true…'

"Naruto, I…"

Those 3 words Sasuke had spoken.

"Listen, I never, I mean, well..."

They couldn't be true.

"It was never meant to happen."

He had to be lying. He at least had the grace to look ashamed.

"I mean-"

"Shut up! How could you not mean it to happen! You must have been aware of it!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto's furious glare, and for once was unable to hold it. He slowly turned and gazed out the window.

Naruto silently fumed. The day had been normal. He had got up, got dressed, gone downstairs, greeted Sasuke, told him he was nearly ready for their spar but he had to get breakfast, headed to the kitchen, then Sasuke had said it.

Those 3 words.

How had Sasuke expected him to react?

3 simple words

"Naruto, listen, I'm sorry…"

He heard the silent admission and stared at Sasuke in shock. Had those words come out of the boy prodigy's mouth?

"Sasuke, I…" What was he supposed to say? But…Sasuke never said sorry, _ever_, so he couldn't just not say anything. He sighed; he would have to say something back.

"I'm sorry too… I overreacted…It's not that bigger deal…" he broke off and looked to the side.

Sasuke's voice still echoed in his head.

"Just tell me Sasuke…"

The way his heart skipped a beat when he comprehended the words that escaped the Uchiha's mouth.

"Why, I mean…how?"

Those dreaded words.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I…"

3 little words…

"I just couldn't take it…"

3 seemingly insignificant words.

"I was just really hungry."

'_The ramen's gone.'_

"Couldn't you just wait! I got it out the night before 'specially! It was my favourite flavour! You knew! I told you yesterday! Don't you own a fridge!"

"I'm sorry, okay! I just saw it! I just…it just…"

"It just what!"

"The ramen…"

"The ramen…?"

"It…reminds me of you…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?"

"I mean, the package is all bright and stuff, and it's all instant-"

Naruto's gasp interrupted his flow, his voice barely a whisper.

"You think I'm instant?"

"…no…"

"You just said it! You said the ramen reminds you of me because it's instant!"

"Well, I…"

"What are you implying!"

"Err…no-nothing…"

Another gasp.

"You think I'm instant sex!"

"What? NO!"

"YES! YOU'RE USING ME FOR MY BODY! YOU THINK I'M EASY! INSTANT! INSTANT SEX!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO USE YOUR BODY! How could I use it anyway!"

Another gasp and an accusing finger.

"For many dirty deeds!"

"NO!"

"What do you think of whenever you see noodles! Huh! Do you think of me then! Do yo-"

"…"

"…"

"YOU'RE BLUSHING YOU NOODLE PERVERT!"

"I'M NOT! Damn complexion…"

"YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH ME ON NOODLES! DIRTY BOY SEX!"

"NOT ON NOODLES!"

"OH, SO YOU DO WANT TO HAVE DIRTY BOY SEX WITH ME! YOU WANT TO DO KINKY THINGS TO ME WITH NOODLES!"

"NARUTO! STOP! YOU'RE JUST……BLABBING!"

"YOU ATE MY NOODLES!"

"YOU KEEP ON YELLING AT ME!"

"YOU WANT TO HAVE DIRTY BOY SEX WITH ME ON NOODLES AND DO KINKY THINGS WITH THE SAID NOODLES!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"JUST ADMIT IT SASUKE! NOODLES TURN YOU ON!"

"NO! THEY DON'T!"

"OH YEAH? THEN WHAT ELSE COULD DO SO! THE SAUCE? THE CHOPSTICKS!"

A gasp.

"YOU WANT TO DO UNSPEAKABLE THINGS TO ME WITH CHOPSTICKS!"

"WHAT!...wait…WHAT!"

"WELL WHAT ELSE TURNS ON YOU!"

"NOTHING!"

"YOU ASEXUAL NOODLE-FETISH FREAK!"

"Well, SOME STUFF DOES!"

"LIKE WHAT!"

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU?"

"BECAUSE OF THE CHOPSTICKS! NOW WHAT TURNS YOU ON, TELL ME!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

"TELL ME ASEXUAL FREAK!"

"ORANGE!"

"…"

"…"

Naruto glances at his clothes.

Sasuke glances at Naruto's clothes.

"…"

"…"

"As in…oranges? The fruit?"

Sasuke shakes his head.

"Oh…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So, whenever you see my clothes…you get like…umm…turned on?"

A nod.

"When you see me, you get turned on?"

Another nod.

"When you see like…oranges?"

Shake of the head.

"People with orange hair?"

Shake.

"Kakashi's book?"

Shake.

"A…random tiger?"

Shake.

"People wearing orange?"

Shake.

"Just…me wearing orange?"

Nod.

"…"

"…"

"Me…wearing orange…turns you on?"

"…basically."

"…"

"…"

"Umm, why?"

A shrug.

"How?"

Another.

"At which point did me wearing orange turn you on?"

"Dunno."

"Has it…always turned you on?"

"Not…_always_…"

"…"

"…"

"What if…I started…wearing….red…?"

"Then…red…would…turn me on…"

"So anything…on me…turns you on…?"

A nod.

"So basically, -I- turn you on?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well?"

"…maybe…"

"Maybe no, or…maybe yes?"

"…maybe…most definitely…"

"Huh…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You…do realise…I'm male…right?"

Sasuke's gaze lowers than rises.

"Yeah…"

"Did you just look at my crotch?"

"Maybe no, or…maybe yes?"

"…maybe…most definitely…"

"Really? Oh…"

"…"

"Do you also realise that…I'm your rival?"

A nod.

"You always call me dobe?"

Nod.

"You're Sasuke?"

Nod.

"I'm Naruto?"

Nod.

"You're not meant to have any emotions?"

Nod.

"You're not meant to be turned on by me?"

Nod.

"Sasuke…?

"…what?"

"Do you…?"

"…do I what?"

"Do you…love me?"

"…I…"

"Do you?"

"I think so."

"Ah."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What does that…mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything unless you make something of it."

"How do you mean?"

"You can forget this entire thing happened if you want."

"But it did happen."

"Yes."

"Will you be able to forget it?"

"….no."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Naruto, I…I'm sorry I took your ramen."

"I'm sorry I said you wanted to have dirty boy sex with me on noodles and do kinky things with the said noodles."

"Oh, but I do."

An alarmed look.

"Really, Sasuke?"

"Well, without the whole noodle part."

"So you want to have dirty boy sex with me?"

"…yeah…"

"…but…why?"

"Because…"

3 little words…

"I…"

3 insignificant words…

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
